


Im Here, I Promise

by ShockSurprise



Series: Imagine Your OTP [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Dreams, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Nightmares, Separation Anxiety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 11:52:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4563582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShockSurprise/pseuds/ShockSurprise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Person A frantically trying to wake up person B while they’re screaming at a nightmare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Im Here, I Promise

     Kageyama pulled the covers up over his head in an attempt to block out the sunlight. He groans and rolled over, reaching out of Hinata just lke every morning.

     After padding his hand around the what seemed to be an empty spot, he cracked open his eyes to see only blankets and sheets bundled up and  
the night stand.

     Kageyama carefully listened for the sound of Hinata making breakfast. Nothing.

     No smell of food, no noise, and no Hinata. Nothing. 

     He threw the blanket back from him to the end of the bed and walked to the bathroom. He quickly brushed his teeth and walked back to the  
bedroom. 

     He then noticed something odd. The bed. Was smaller? Not like a few inches knocked off somehow. But it was a twin. Not the massive queen  
him and Hinata decided on after discovering Hinata kicks A LOT during his sleep.

     He squinted. Surely not. That wasn't possible. He walked back to the bath room, scanning the walls. Missing were plaques and trophy's won  
from them playing volleyball and going to nationals.

     He walked into the bathroom and noticed the single tooth brush sat on the basin. Not the 2 that normally sat there owned by Hinata and  
Kageyama. Only Kageyama's sat there, still wet from brushing his teeth earlier.

     He immediately ran back to his own room, shaking not aware of what was going on.

     He rifled through the closet him and Hinata had shared only to find one size and style of clothing, his own.

     He quickly ran out of the room and into the kitchen, expecting Hinata to be around the corner jumping out and scaring him.

     He got to the kitchen to find only it to be perfectly clean, no Hinata cooking, and not Hinata at all.

     Normally in the morning the kitchen was a mess due to Hinata recklessness when it came to cooking. He didn't clean as he went or clean at all  
honestly.

     He went to the living room, panting, shaking, and quite shaken up. Kageyama looked under the TV to where the gaming system was that Hinata  
had brought from his parents house only to see an empty space.

     Kageyama sat down on the couch, heart racing. There was no way this was happening. Hinata was gone. He was gone.

     Overnight he has disappeared and everything with him, including him, and having anything to do with him was missing.

     Kageyama's heart was racing. Anxiety was welling up inside him. Tears came to his eyes. 

     Just like everyone from his old team, Hinata had up and left. No warning. No nothing.

     Kageyama put his head between his knees and tried to breath. But nothing, all that happened were tears running down his face. He lifted his  
head from his knees and screamed.

     He didn't know why. Mostly sorrow, anger, and just flat out confusion.

     "Kageyama," Someone spoke. 

     Kageyama looked up and looked around the room. 

     "KAGEYAMA," The voice only got louder, now beginning to resemble Hinata's voice.

     "Hina-," Kageyama was cut off.

     "KAGEYAMA. WAKE. UP," Hinata yelled, frantically shaking Kageyama.

     Kageyama bolted upright, looking around the dark room. He looked out the window to see only the dark sky and a few city lights off in the  
distance.

     "Kageyama?" Hinata spoke quietly.

     Kageyama head whipped to the side to see the lamp on the bedside table on and a very, VERY worried Hinata staring back at him.

     Kageyama didn't know what to do. He threw his arms around Hinata, not knowing what to do.

     "Hey, it was just a dream, whatever it was, it was only a dream," Hinata said wrapping his arms around Kageyama's waist and rubbing small  
circles into his back.

     Kageyama cried. He just sat there hugging Hinata, thinking if he let go he would disappear into thin air. He buried his head into the crook of  
Hinata's neck.

     It had been months since he had had such a bad nightmare But even now, it was just as real as the first time it happened. Though, they were  
much less after Hinata came into his life.

     After a few moments of them sitting there, hugging each other Kageyama pulled away slightly just enough for Hinata to bring his hands to  
Kageyama's waist. Hinata rested is head against Kageyama's chest. 

     "Please don't leave, oh my gosh. Please don't leave," Kageyama managed to get out between hiccuping sobs.

     "I'm not going anywhere, i promise," Hinata said quietly. 

     After every time Kageyama told him not to leave that night he always responded with the same answer.

     After a while Kageyama's hiccuping sobbing became less frequent. They lied down, Hinata laying on Kageyama's arm and Kageyama's hand  
resting on Hinata's Shoulder. With Kageyama's other hand he held Hinata's hand, rubbing slow circles into the side of his hand with his thumb.

     Kageyama woke up that next morning to the smell of incredible smelling food coming through the entire house as he sat in his queen sized  
bed, listening to the sound of Hinata making a racket in the kitchen. 

     He had never been so happy for the noise in his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh, thank you so much for reading!! Advice and feedback is always appreciated!  
> Tumblr~~ [ShockSurprise](https://www.shocksurprise.tumblr.com)!!  
> 


End file.
